Perfect Storm
by Kurissyma san Tybalt
Summary: A variation on a familiar theme: Two girls, one storm, one bed, and one technical analyst known for meddling. Rated M for girly sex. Emily x JJ. Complete.


**AN./ I'd just like to point out that this is rated M for a reason. And it's a good reason too… For those of you over 18 (let's just pretend you all are, okay?), hope you enjoy this plotless fluff-bunny and are kind enough to leave me a review at the end of it! -Bec xx**

* * *

**Perfect Storm**

Usually the hardest part about a case fell somewhere between identifying, tracking down, and apprehending the unsub, but this time it looked like it was going to be the journey home. A freak blizzard had all but snowed the team into their motel and the influx of stranded travelers the storm had brought in made it impossible to extend the reservation. With a whole lot of technological probable-illegalities, Garcia had eventually found the team three more rooms within a traversable distance, but they were spread all across town. Hotch and Rossi were placed in one motel, Reid and Morgan in another—notably shittier—one, while Emily and JJ scored an actually-very-nice room with only one small problem. Well, of course it was decided that the ladies share the room with only one bed. How was _that_ fair? Although Emily could hardly say she minded when it finally came to lying beneath a warm doona with JJ at her side. It was just JJ's cold feet she could do without.

"Oh— _For God's sake, JJ!_"

"What! What's wrong?!"

"Your _feet!_" Emily gasped. "They're like ice!"

Startled, JJ jerked her feet back and watched as Emily descended into unexpected laughter at her own outburst.

"God, I'm sorry!" She sputtered. "I just really wasn't expecting that! Hang on. Don't kick me in the face, okay?"

Without any further warning, Emily wormed her way under the doona to the bottom of the bed where, out of sight, she put her hands to the task of warming JJ's feet. The very nice pair of long, smooth legs she passed on her way down didn't go unnoticed, but Emily tried to put that from her mind.

"Is this part of the package with the room?" JJ giggled, lifting the doona to peek at her friend.

Emily grinned widely. "Yeah, unfortunately due to the storm all the _professional _feet warmers are occupied, so it looks like you've got me instead."

"I'm not complaining," JJ assured her, letting out a little sigh as Emily began to massage the arches of her feet. "But I _am _a little worried that if you stay down there I'm going to end up kicking you in the face."

"Maybe I could massage some other part of you," Emily found herself suggesting brazenly. At the last moment she followed it up with a wink, letting the younger woman know she was free to take it as a joke if she liked.

"Geez, Prentiss," JJ chuckled, her voice lower than intended. "Aren't you going to buy me a drink first?"

"Well, this place _is _pretty classy," Emily hummed in agreement. "What do you think the chances are they'd do me an Irish coffee...?"

JJ blinked uncomprehendingly, her brain having stopped short at _do me, _then it clicked. "Irish coffee and massages," she mused. "Agent Prentiss, how indulgent..."

"Can you reach that menu without getting out from under the covers?"

JJ flashed Emily a naughty smile. "I can do a lot of fabulous things without getting out from under these covers," she replied, causing Emily to snicker.

"Good thing the FBI is apparently only interested in impropriety between its male agents."

"Oh, you think _that_ was improprietous, just wait until you get me on the alcohol," JJ returned, fetching the menu. "Hey, we can get mulled wine up here! Oh, and your Irish coffee. What's in Irish coffee, by the way? Is it Baileys? Or—"

"Whiskey, usually."

"Mmm, whiskey..." JJ hummed appreciatively. She couldn't keep another giggle from passing her lips as Emily reached for the phone to order. "This is so unprofessional! Won't it show on our bill?"

"I'll settle it separately in the morning," Emily promised. "Besides, the case is over. The others are probably doing the same thing."

"I still think I scored the best roommate," JJ replied.

"You want the mulled wine?"

"Nooo… I think you won me over to the Irish coffee. Gimme one of those."

As Emily dialed and began to talk into the receiver, JJ lay back on her side and found herself studying the dark-haired agent's profile. The long celestial nose, the defined cheekbones, and dark eyes... It was going to be damn hard to turn down a massage from this woman if she offered again and even harder to keep her composure if she _didn't_ turn it down. Suddenly those drinks couldn't come quickly enough for JJ.

When a knock sounded at the door ten minutes later, both women glanced at each other.

"Unless you want to have to rub my feet again, you can get it," JJ announced, pulling the covers up to her chin.

Emily dragged herself out of bed with a slow grin. "If I do it, will you rub mine?" she teased and, after pulling a hotel robe on over her pyjamas, she happily opened the door to find a waiter bearing their drinks. Providing a generous tip, she turned back to JJ, looking extremely pleased with herself.

JJ, for her part, could only stare. Emily had already been tucked up in bed when she returned frozen-footed from the bathroom, and now - seeing her standing there in black flannel pants and a red pyjama shirt with a polar bear on it, wrapped in a mismatched hotel bathrobe - she found herself deeply affected by the intimacy of the situation. She felt privileged to see the usually stoic and practical agent in such a familiar way.

"Come back to bed," she whispered and she didn't miss the flicker of emotion that teased Emily's features in response.

"With pleasure," Emily replied, just as quietly.

Rubbing her feet across the carpet quickly to work up some heat, she climbed back into bed and carefully handed JJ her drink. The Irish coffee had been served in a tall glass, topped with cream, and the smell was liquid warmth. As JJ sat up, the doona pooled around her hips and she tucked her shoulder into Emily's side with a shiver.

Feeling ever so slightly like a seedy guy in a pub, Emily brought her left arm around JJ's shoulders and took a sip of her drink. Oh God, that was _exactly_ what she'd been craving…

JJ's first sip was even deeper and caused a satisfied moan to escape her lips as she leaned into Emily and looked up. "Em, this is perfect," she sighed.

Smiling, Emily ran her just-off-cold toes down JJ's calf to warm them. "Kind of makes me wish we could end every case this way."

"With a freak blizzard?" JJ clarified, raising an eyebrow.

"No, with you, cheeky," Emily retorted. Then, to avoid sounding overly sentimental, she added, "And with Irish coffee and cream."

JJ dipped her upper lip into the cream playfully and looked up at Emily through her eyelashes. "I think I could handle that."

_I want to lick that cream off her lips_, Emily realised, shocking herself with her own forthrightness. Usually she'd never admit such things, even to herself. However, before the careful woman could even consider acting on her desire, JJ's phone was ringing and she had licked the cream away herself, leaning over the side of the bed to reach for her cell. Emily's arm fell to her side.

"Pen?" JJ answered guardedly. _It's Garcia_, she mouthed toward Emily. "No, Pen, we— _Pen—_ What!? I should've known! ...No, that doesn't change a thing! …We're, um, we're just talking. …_That's none of your business!_"

Emily watched curiously as JJ's blush grew deeper and deeper and she drained the last of her drink.

"Pen, I've gotta go— _No!_ I— Why? What are you going to-? _Fine_, no need to threaten my credit score_..._" JJ closed her eyes in defeat and passed the phone over to Emily. "She wants to talk to you."

"Hey, Penelope," Emily greeted the tech analyst curiously. "How's the weather back home?"

"Princess, you _know_ I didn't call to talk about the weather!" Garcia snorted. "So, how's it going? You know, _with JJ_? Don't tell me you're really just talking!"

"We're thawing," Emily replied obliquely. "Quite well, actually."

"Care to share exactly what you mean by that?" Garcia hinted suggestively. "Does it have anything to do with the… arrangements I worked out for your room?"

Emily grinned secretively, pretending not to notice JJ's rapt eyes on her, trying to decipher their conversation from Emily's responses.

"Potentially..." she replied.

"So am I right?" Garcia wheedled. "This development is not at all unwelcome on your part?"

"I'd be curious to know where you're getting your information," Emily mused, a non-sequitur.

"Wouldn't everyone!" came Garcia's giggled response. "Well, if you're going to be so difficult, I'll leave you to it. Penelope Garcia, Goddess of Love, signing off! Oh wait, by the way! I'm having a little something sent up to your room right now, so you may as well take advantage…"

This caught Emily off guard. "Huh? What did you—?"

A knock at the door drew Emily's attention and Garcia laughed again, apparently hearing it too. "Like I said," she repeated, "I'll leave you to it!"

Thankfully the gift at the door was nothing more sinister than a bottle of champagne and a platter of strawberries. She'd half expected to find a can of whipped cream on the side, but it seemed that Garcia was giving them an out, allowing them to enjoy the gift platonically if that was what they wanted. And was it? Emily didn't know anymore.

Garcia's unknown conversation with JJ was at the forefront of Emily's mind. Judging from that blush, there was no way the tech analyst hadn't made the exact same hints to JJ. All that remained to be seen was whether JJ was blushing because she wasn't interested or because she _was._

"Em! Did you do this?" JJ asked, her eyes widening as Emily placed the strawberry platter on the bed and went to get a couple of glasses for the champagne.

"Me? You were in the room when I ordered," Emily protested. "I think Garcia did it." She paused, a playful smile crossing her lips. "Besides, if I'd done this, there'd be melted chocolate too…"

She was reward by a low moan from JJ, who leaned forward to pick up a strawberry by its stalk. "_Can_ you order us melted chocolate next time?" she asked. "That sounds positively sinful... In the best possible way."

"Oh, I don't know," Emily replied casually, pouring two glasses of champagne and returning to bed. "I can think of plenty more exciting ways we could be sinful tonight…"

With the strawberry halfway between her lips, JJ began to sputter. "Emily, you _didn't _just say that! Oh my god! I don't even know how to respond!"

"Have a drink," Emily offered, grinning. "Something will come to you."

"How about_ I_ come for you," JJ suggested, too lightly, and Emily couldn't help the startled bark of laughter that escaped her as JJ realised what she'd said and clapped a hand across her mouth. "Shit! Emily, I meant _to _you! I'll come _to you_. Oh, fuck. No. No, _Emily, stop laughing_! Pleeease?"

Emily was doubled over, unable to contain herself but desperately trying to protect her champagne glass from the effects of her compulsive giggling. "You win!" she nearly cried. "That was the best one yet!"

"That doesn't count!" JJ pleaded. "That's not what I meant! Oh my god!"

"Call it a Freudian slip," Emily returned with a wink. "Now we _both_ know what you want..."

"No, no, nooo…!" JJ took a long sip of her drink and shoved a strawberry in her mouth to shut herself up as Emily continued to giggle helplessly. "This is not funny, Emily!"

"Why wouldn't it be funny?" Emily asked, still with that oh-so-open and un-guarded smile on her face - the one that made JJ weak at the knees. "Unless you really do want something to happen between us and you're afraid I won't feel the same way."

Another strawberry quickly disappeared between JJ's lips and she chewed it nervously, unable to read her friend's meaning from her expression. When she was done, she ate another, her eyes never leaving Emily's, her brow furrowing lightly. "What did Pen tell you?" she finally asked, sounding defeated.

Emily's eyebrows rose toward her hairline. "Pen didn't tell me anything," she promised. "Is there something to tell?"

Taking another sip of champagne, JJ considered her options, then placed her glass on the side table. Emily followed suit. "She set this up on purpose," JJ admitted. "I swear I didn't know until she called, but— you and me, here, together. She did that."

"Because there weren't any more double rooms available with the storm coming in," Emily finished, offering the anxious blonde a way out of the situation if she chose it.

JJ shook her head. "No, you know Pen," she insisted. "She could've found us another room if she'd tried. Hell, she'd have thrown the president out in the cold if we needed her to. Penelope _wanted_ you and I to have to sleep together." Pausing awkwardly, JJ rephrased the last part. "I mean to, uh, sleep in the same bed..."

"She thought something would happen between us," Emily gathered, although she already knew as much from Garcia's call. As easy as it was to joke about it, she was careful not to scare the younger woman away now that they were really talking.

"Well, look at us," JJ murmured, twirling the stalk of yet another strawberry between her thumb and forefinger. "The way we've been acting since we got here…"

"Does it bother you?" Emily couldn't see any evidence that it had so far, but she had to be sure. She was grateful when JJ shook her head again.

"You know it doesn't," JJ answered, bumping her shoulder against Emily's lightly. "But you can see where she got the idea."

"Whatever Garcia thinks is going to go on in this room tonight doesn't have to happen," Emily promised. "We don't owe her that."

"I know…"

"So forget about her. She's not here and I'm having fun."

Emily lifted her champagne and raised it toward JJ, who lifted hers with a small smile. They touched their glasses together shyly and each took a sip.

"I want to say it's just the warmth and the alcohol," JJ whispered and Emily leaned in slightly.

"What is, Jayj?"

JJ's lip quivered as she met Emily's eyes, dark and shiny, and held her gaze. "_This_," she murmured, as if it were obvious. "_All_ of this. Or even just me... wanting to kiss you, and touch you, and— _Fuck_, Em..."

Emily swallowed dryly, careful not to get her hopes up even though her heart was fluttering in her chest. "Okay, so say it's just the warmth and the alcohol."

JJ's eyes dropped to Emily's lips, then rose again uncertainly. "But… I know it's not really, Em. For me, at least."

Relief flooding her veins, Emily raised a hand to stroke through JJ's hair. "Ok, then say Pen's right," she tried again. "That still doesn't mean anything has to happen between us that you're not ready for."

"Em," JJ whimpered, "You're talking like this is all about me and what _I_ want!"

"It is," Emily told her gently. "That's all that matters."

JJ bit her lip and grasped Emily's hand, pulling it from her hair to her lap and squeezing it firmly. "No, it's not. Tell me what _you _want, Em. If anything…"

Emily's breath caught in her throat as earnest blue eyes poured into hers. She stroked a hand over the back of JJ's, still covering hers, and chewed her lip. "I want to take care of you," she whispered. "In whatever way you want or need me to."

JJ's hand squeezed tighter as she leaned in, her nose brushing Emily's uncertainly. There was a slight whine of desperation to her voice as she murmured, "Please, Em. Don't be so selfless. I need to know if this is what you want too. Tell me what to do."

The need in JJ's voice was causing heat to rise in Emily's cheeks and, equally, between her legs. Could she really do this? Could she really just let go, let another person in to her desires rather than just fulfilling theirs? She'd never been with anyone who insisted on it before.

"Em…" JJ's lips hovered at the corner of Emily's mouth, barely touching, ready to pull back at any second. "Please don't let me do this if it's not what you want. I know you care about me but if you don't want this, I… Please," she repeated. "Just tell me what you want me to do."

Emily leaned her forehead against JJ's, trying her best to breathe naturally, but the blonde's words were making it hard. With her eyebrows knit together in fear and desire, she whispered the only words JJ wanted to hear. "…Kiss me."

JJ's lips were on hers in the same instant and chastity found no purchase between them. The desire that had built through their words manifested in a kiss that was—from the outset—intimate, hot, and needy. JJ struggled to maintain the lead as Emily's deeply ingrained desire to please others before herself took hold. Purposefully, she placed the platter of strawberries on the side table and lowered the controlling woman onto her back. With a deeply satisfied smile, she straddled Emily's hips and held the older woman's hands above her head.

"Jayj," Emily moaned. "Let me—"

"Shh…" JJ replied softly, running her lips down Emily's neck. "You just relax for once, Em. I've got you…"

Releasing Emily's wrists, but warning her with a look to leave them crossed above her head, JJ ran her hands down Emily's sides, slipping them under her pyjama shirt to splay across the dark-haired agent's toned stomach. She smiled as she felt the muscles beneath her fingertips ripple, Emily's stomach clenching in desire.

"Baby, I've got you," she repeated, a whisper, and Emily nodded, moaning helplessly.

Connecting their lips again, JJ was slow in her exploration of Emily's skin, dragging her hands across every inch of the warm stomach she found beneath Emily's shirt, following every dip and curve of her body. She delighted in the soft mewling sound that escaped Emily's throat as her hands brushed the very edges of her breasts before slipping back down to splay across her belly button. One finger, she allowed to trail lower, tracing a teasing circle directly above the hem of Emily's pants and causing her to break the kiss and bite her lip in frustration.

_"Jayj…"_

JJ couldn't protest as Emily's arms fell to brush past her shoulders and run down her midsection, grasping the hem of her shirt and slowly sliding it over her head. A shiver ran through her as her upper body was exposed to the air and Emily reached down to pull the doona up over JJ's shoulders, trapping the warmth between them and bringing their bodies closer. JJ groaned at the friction of her nipples against Emily's still-clothed chest and reached for Emily's shirt in response.

As their bare torsos moved against each other, JJ pressed her thigh gently between Emily's legs and swallowed the ensuing gasp that broke the older woman's lips.

"Is this okay, Em?" she whispered and Emily nodded, her lip caught between her teeth.

JJ fluttered a hand across the waistline of Emily's pants and asked the same question again, this time with her eyes. Emily leaned up to touch her lips to JJ's lightly, her eyes full of trust, and JJ kissed her back, only breaking to slide Emily's pyjama pants down past her hips.

"Tell me what to do," she whispered again, a hint of doubt in her tone. "I've never…"

"Let me—"

"No, Em. I _want_ to do this for you," JJ insisted gently. "Just tell me how you like it."

"Firstly," Emily replied, shifting them into a sitting position so she could more easily remove JJ's pants. "You do this _with_ me, not _for_ me."

"Have you been with a woman before?" JJ asked, and Emily nodded truthfully.

"It's okay, Jayj. It's just like touching yourself, but touching me."

They sat with Emily's legs stretched out and JJ kneeling between them; the blonde suddenly unsure what to do with her hands. Emily ran her fingertips up JJ's back softly and pulled her into a hug, fighting back a shiver as their bare breasts touched. She was about to offer again that they stop and go to sleep when suddenly JJ tilted her head and captured her lips firmly. One hand raised to palm Emily's breast, while the other gently tugged at the opposite nipple and JJ's tongue forced its way into Emily's mouth.

Emily reached her hands down to JJ's ass, slipping beneath the thin fabric of her panties and squeezing her firm cheeks. A sigh slipped from JJ's lips and Emily used her grip as leverage to pull JJ back on top of her before slipping a hand between the younger woman's legs, brushing against her covered clit.

Not to be outdone, JJ slipped Emily's panties down her legs and pressed her thigh against her centre, letting out a moan of surprise as she felt wetness coat her leg.

"Em," she gasped, grinding her hips down in a desperate attempt to get closer. "You're soaking."

"I can feel how wet you are through your panties," Emily fought back, smoothing her fingers across the damp silk at JJ's crotch.

"You did not just say _panties_," JJ groaned.

"I can get rid of them if you like?"

"Please," JJ whispered, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, and Emily slid her thumbs smoothly beneath the waistband of JJ's panties and pulled. JJ kicked the garment aside and the two women lay completely bare against each other, wide-eyed and breathless. "Garcia's going to have a field day," JJ mused.

Reaching up to toy with one of JJ's pert pink nipples, Emily smirked. "Stop talking about her or I'll think you want her to join us," she teased,

"Cheeky, you're more than enough for me," JJ replied with a kiss. Then she dipped her head to suck against Emily's collarbone and reached her fingers toward Emily's crotch, repositioning her own legs over one of Emily's. With a particularly hard nip of her teeth at Emily's clavicle, JJ pressed two fingers into the older woman's slick warmth, marvelling at just how wet she really was. Her fingers glided over the sensitive flesh as smoothly as if they were coated in soap.

"_Ahh_, Jayj…" Emily whimpered, digging her nails into JJ's shoulders.

JJ dragged her lips further down and tested a slow lick around Emily's breast, just off her puckered nipple.

"Is that good," she whispered huskily, moving her fingers more firmly, and Emily whimpered in response.

As her lover's breaths quickened, JJ ground her hips into Emily's thigh and began to slide herself up and down. Then she sought out Emily's cunt with her two fingers and slipped inside. It _was_ like touching herself. Except the angle was so much better, she had so much control and, unlike when she was alone, she got to look down and see this gorgeous woman writhing beneath her. She got to hear the incredible sounds she made… Emily's eyes were squeezed tight shut and her mouth was open, her hands fisted in the sheets like her life depended on it. Teasingly, JJ slowed her fingers and placed a long, open-mouthed kiss on Emily's lips until she opened her eyes.

"Look at me," she whispered. "I want to see your face when you come."

With her eyes dark and full of longing, Emily did as she was told, trailing her fingers down JJ's arm and letting out a long cry as the blonde's fingers resumed their task.

"I'm coming, Jayj," she moaned hoarsely. "I'm gonna come."

"Good," JJ whined, jerking herself roughly against Emily's thigh. "Come for me, baby. I've got you."

As Emily's hand reached between their bodies to stimulate JJ's clit, JJ found herself falling forward, using her left elbow to prop her up as her lips collided messily with Emily's.

One last kiss, wet and hot and reaching, and Emily felt her orgasm begin to ripple though her. Thrusting her fingers deep inside JJ and curling them without warning, she felt the blonde tense.

_"Em!"_

The sound of her cry was too much. Emily threw her head back and let go as she clamped down on JJ's fingers and JJ rode through her orgasm on hers. As JJ collapsed against her chest, Emily rolled them onto their sides and blissfully reached her hand up between them to lick JJ's juices from her hand. Gasping for breath, JJ watched in wonder as Emily's eyes slid closed. Was it possible to start getting horny again before you'd felt the last spasm?

JJ swallowed dryly before asking her, "Why do you do that?"

Emily met her eyes with a warm smile. "Because I love the fact that you came for me and I love the way you taste," she replied honestly.

Using her other hand to tilt JJ's chin towards her, she gave her a brief but deep kiss in which the blonde was amazed to taste herself on Emily's tongue. Yeah, she was _definitely_ getting aroused again.

As if reading her mind, Emily's smile turned into one of amusement. "See, you taste incredible," she murmured, brushing her nose against JJ's. "And I would very much like to taste you directly some time, if we make it through the relentless teasing Garcia will put us through when she inevitably finds out about this…"

JJ let out a burst of laughter that was at the same time a moan and snuggled into Emily, pulling the doona tighter around them.

"They say sharing body heat is the best way to keep warm," Emily pointed out quietly.

"Oh yeah," JJ agreed. "I'm plenty warm."

It was three blissful days before the blizzard calmed enough for them to fly home. Three blissful days in which they rarely left bed, saw no one but each other, and spoke to no one else but the waiter who brought them Irish coffee, strawberries, and melted chocolate every night.

_**The End**_


End file.
